To Live in BellForest
by Zarzer
Summary: AFTER LAST EPISODE! Renton and Eureka return to BellForest start to live as normal a life as they can with 3 kids. Note There will be no War.
1. The Return

CH 1 REVISED

**I do not own Eureka 7**

This Fic will be about what happens after eureka and Renton return from space/the moon AFTER THE LAST EPISODE!!!!!!! SPOLIERS!!!!

This will be an ending/continuation of the end(or lack of one) of Eureka 7, It will be a NON WAR end, people can only take so much before taking a break to rest and repopulate. With several cities completely annihilated and the army decimated the people are a little wary. Not to mention that the Corileans have an unlimited supply of soldiers. So, yes, their wont be war in this Fic, their will be problems, but no war.

What I currently expect to occur is how Renton and Eureka, whom now has the butterfly wing things, actually live together with the people of Bellforest. How will they react? And don't forget the kids... enrolling in school when Renton only left it and didn't finish it... well that's where this fic is going for now. It might go another way later.

I DO NOT OWN EUREKA 7!!!!!!!!! (If I did it would have an ending and not an almost-ending)

Now here's the first chapter

_**Living in BellForest**_

_Chapter 1: The Return!_

"Are they going to arrive today?" Asks a young 6 year old girl who is dressed in a pink dress and speaks in a hopeful tone.

"Yes, I think they will Maeter, they have been getting closer recently and it seems like the light is coming down now." An old man says in an old gravelly voice, who is dressed in a white dress shirt with red shoulders and light brown pants that have red sides.

"YAY! Mama and Papa are going to be here soon!" Says an obviously excited young 5 year old boy whom is wearing a blue shirt that has yellow shoulders, sleeves and light grey pants. He also has a scar on the top left of his head.

"Yes linck, but we have to wait a little longer till they arrive. Axel, will mama and papa be hungry when they arrive?" Says an extremely mature 7 year old boy whom is wearing a white shirt with a light brown jacket and dark brown shorts.

"I don't know Maurice, but let's go near the restaurant by the hill for when they do get here ok?" Says Axel Thurston grandfather of Renton Thurston

"YAY!" shouts Maeter while Linck nods and smiles and Maurice gives a single nod.

The three children and the old man go to the top of a nearby hill and look up into the night sky. They are currently looking at a purple flashing ball of light that is getting closer every second. They also see the moon. Which now has a heart carved into it and 'Renton and Eureka' carved in side of the heart. The night is slightly cool and there is little wind. There is a street light not to far away considering the hill is next to a normal town restaurant. The restaurant has seeming nothing special about it, nothing that would make it exiting or especially different, but maybe that is the difference it is completely normal and has a relaxed feeling about it.

"Their going to be here any minute now!" said Maeter

"We just have to wait a little bit longer Maeter." Says Axel

The orb continued to get closer until it finally touched down on the hilltop. When it touched down the purple light disappeared, it was being made bye the red light from Renton's forehead and the blue light from Eureka's forehead. Renton and Eureka turn and look at the kids and Alex. Renton has the look and presence of a young man whom has seen and done many things that a 16 year old boy shouldn't of, but he also has the feel of one whom is completely at peace and in love. While Eureka looks like a mature, if slightly self conscious, young woman. She is also 16 years old and has the feel of one in complete love and will be all right with anything as long as she has this love. Eureka though is also very different just by looking at her, not just the blue hair or the purple eyes with a red circle in them but she has green butterfly wings, but only in the shape of butterfly wings, they are kind of thick, in the sense that their not butterfly thin, in fact they look like they have some sort of gel-like substance in them, and look very smooth. Both of them are at peace and looks very happy to have finally arrived.

"Mama! Papa!" Shouts Linck, Maeter, and Maurice as they run up to the duo and hug them.

"Linck, Maeter, Maurice! How have you been while we were gone? We missed you a lot." Said Eureka while going to her knees to hug them.

"Hey kids you haven't gotten into to much trouble while I have been gone have you?" Said Renton while smiling and hugging the four of them.

"Grandpa! Meet Eureka the most beautiful girl I have ever met!" Says Renton while standing and smiling at Eureka.

"Well nice to meet you again young lady." Says Axel while looking at the, now blushing, young women whom has wings. He also goes up and offers his hand for a handshake.

"Thank you mister Thurston." Eureka says while getting up and shaking his hands.

"Mama, papa, are you hungry?" Says Linck at this point.

"Of course their hungry, its dinner time and they haven't eaten in weeks! Hummp" States Maeter.

"grrrrrrrrrrr" Renton's and Eureka's stomach says rather loudly.

"Uh, hehe looks like food would be a good idea… Hey, aren't we near that restaurant Grandpa?" Renton says with one hand behind his head while Eureka blush's slightly.

"As a matter of fact yes we are." Says Axel Thurston to Renton. "Come on kids lets get to the restaurant so that your parents can get something to eat."

"Yes, mama they have really good food here, not as good as when you and Renton made some for everyone but good food anyway!" States Maeter.

"Well then let's go and eat." Said Eureka.

The kids start dragging Eureka and Renton to the restaurant while Axel walks behind them to it. When they go inside the bell on top of the door rings.

"Go ahead and find a place. I'll be their in a second to take your order" Says a waiter whom is in the back.

"This way mama! Let's sit here!" Says Maeter

"Ok." Eureka says smiling while being brought to a table by the assertive girl.

"Let's get a table for Eureka's wings, ok Maeter?" Asks Renton quickly when looking at the booth Maeter was taking Eureka to.

"Oh ya. Then sit at this table mama!" Says Maeter

"All right." Answers Eureka while everyone gets a seat. When Eureka sits down her wings are thick enough for her to rest against them on the chair without any discomfort and theirs enough room to either side so that no one ells is squishing them. Axel, Renton and Eureka Sit to a side, while Linck, Maeter, and Maurice Sit on the other side.

"Hello how can I help you today…….." The middle aged waiter says when comes up and abruptly stops when he sees Eureka and her wings. His face pales slightly as he looks at the girl and does not know what to do for a second.

Renton notices what he's looking at and his eyes suddenly become hard. He puts his arm around Eureka while the Waiter completes his sentence.

"Eh is that some sort of costume?" Asks the waiter in an undecided manner.

Eureka looks slightly startled then her eyes slide to the side and become sad and vulnerable looking. She then feels Renton's arm around her shoulder and she looks at him as he answers.

"No they are actual wings and I think that they look great." Says Renton in a quiet, but happy voice. Eureka looks less vulnerable along with a glint of happiness and love in her eyes. "You don't have any problem with that do you?" Asks Renton in a noticeably firm and unrelenting voice. While the look in

Eureka's eyes changes to a soft glow of love and gratitude.

"N-n-no not at all. Not at all! Well what can I start you all out with?" States the now decidedly confused and slightly less afraid waiter who is now looking around the table.

"Coke!" says Maeter in an excited voice as she has only vaguely understood the short conversation.

"Ya! Coke please! Asks Linck who only understood that the nice waiter had asked a question.

"I will take coke as well. Mama, what do you want?" Maurice asks who had mostly understood what had happened. He looks at the waiter with a small look of anger fuelled by protectiveness.

"Um i'll have some coke please." Says a now fully recovered Eureka.

"Same here" Says Renton letting his voice and eyes go back to normal.

"And you sir?" Asks the waiter looking at Axel.

"I'll have some coffee please." Asks Axel in a neutral voice. While slightly smiling at Renton and Maurice with pride.

"Then i'll be right back with the drinks." Says the waiter as he leaves quickly.

"Well has gramps treated you to the Thurston big burger tradition yet? Renton asks looking at the kids.

"Huh? Yes!" states Maeter and Linck quickly while Maurice just smiles and nodes.

"Big burger tradition?" Eureka asks confusedly.

"Ya, we have a nice, juicy, big burger here! Try it Eureka you will probably like it!" Renton says in an exited voice with his big smile.

"Ok" Eureka says while she smiles and blushes a little.

"Ok here are your drinks. What do you want to eat?" The waiter asks in a calm manner.

"We will all have the Big Burger with fries." Axel answers.

"All right be right back with that." The waiter says while walking away, though when he thinks he is a good distance away he looks at Eureka's wings again.

"So… these kids are both of yours? Axel asks in a way that's more a statement than a question, yet it also has undertones of something devious. His smile is small and sly when he says this.

"Uh, yep!" Renton says.

At the same time as Renton Eureka says, "of course."

"Now Renton…." Alex says this getting ominous when he is taking a drink "Why wasn't I invited to the marriage?" He ends with a teasing tone. While his eyes are expectant.

He wasn't disappointed. Renton almost spites out the drink he just swallowed and got some up his nose. "What? Umm we haven't I mean I haven't…" Renton says red faced and flustered.

"Ya!! Mommy and Daddy should marry!" Yells Linck quit loudly.

* * *

"Look, those wings are REAL! I was right up next to them and Renton said they were and no one contested him." Said the waiter to the chef back in the kitchen with exasperation and a little fear.

"Please, it's obviously some kind of costume add-on thing. People just don't have wings. Besides you believed Renton? I mean true he did join up with Gekko State for a bit but he's still probably full of stories!" Replies the chef in a self assured way. "Listen, i'll even go and give them their order ok? I need to catch up with Alex anyway"

"Sure I have no problem with that." The relieved waiter says.

"_Ya!! Mommy and Daddy should marry!" Linck's yell is heard in the kitchen._

The chef and the waiter both look at each other with very confused expressions.

"_Mommy and Daddy???" _Says the chef with a strained, confused voice.

Both the chef and waiter peek around the corner into the restaurant only to see a very red, and slightly panicking, Renton with a look of embarrassed confusion at the situation. They quickly pull back from the corner and start to whisper to each other.

"Mommy and daddy??? But their so young!" Whispers the waiter

"Not only that but Renton hasn't been gone enough to have a single child let alone three!" Replies the chef still whispering.

"Maybe they are the girls." The waiter whispers back.

"Then who is their father and why is she so young?" The chef says his whisper now strained with confusion and exasperation.

"I don't know, maybe their adopted!" the waiter says his whisper rather loud.

"You know, you're probably right! Anyway the food is done so I better go and give it to them. While I'm at it i'll go ahead and see what I can find out." The chef says with is whisper dieing off with a note of finality.

* * *

"Uhh were not yet I mean ehh… Grandpa stop it!" Renton said with a full face blush while quickly glancing at Eureka to see her with a small blush.

"Hahahaha, fine Renton I will, hahaha." Axel answered.

"And here is your food folks. I hope you enjoy it." The chef says as he starts putting their food in front of them. "So are these kids yours young miss? He then asks Eureka.

"Yes" She answers with a smile as her blush fades.

"Adopted?" The chef asks.

At this Eureka's eyes dim slightly from memories but she answers without changing her voice. "Yes"

"She's our mama and always will be!" Maurice says loudly, almost daring the chef to deny it.

"Ya!" Maeter quickly agrees.

"She's mama!" Linck states along with Maeter.

"Of course I didn't mean any disrespect or to insinuate anything." The chef says trying to calm the 3 kids down. "Well, here's your check Axel, come in more often so we can catch up." The chef finishes before making a hasty retreat.

Eureka smiles happily at the kids. "Thank you, let's eat." She says.

"Ya food!" Maeter says now that the challenger to her perfect world was gone.

* * *

The chef hurries back into the kitchen and looks at the waiter and says to the waiter. "Yes, you were right they are adopted."

"Good, do you believe me about the things wings now?" responds the waiter.

"I say that they were real. You can't deny it when your that close without lying to yourself, and it's a she not a thing!" The chef both states and scolds.

"What? You're calling it a she? It has wings!" The waiter waves his arms around at this. "It has to be a Corelian. Those wretched things destroyed several cities and killed off almost the entire populations of them!" The waiter finishes in a whispered yell.

"Yes and don't forget that our military was decimated as well. We were defeated with only a fraction of them awake. Don't you remember the government's announcement that they gave us? If all the corelian's woke up the world would be sucked into a rip in reality as they overcame the limit of life! Besides that the crazy general attacked them first!" The chef temporarily stops his rampage as he takes a big breath and his body attempts to lessen the blood in his cherry red face."All right, all right I get the idea 'don't mess with the aliens that can blow us to bits' ok?" says the waiter as a peace offering to the chef.

"What? No! Well, yes, but that's not the point! We attacked them first, for no real reason. Besides she looks human and acts human, not like those monstrous things that attacked the cities or our military." The chef finishes peaking through the door.

"Whatever, you might have a couple of points… and your right she dose act human." The waiter agrees, also peaking through the door.

They both pull back into the kitchen quietly.

"Well SHE might be all right but the rest of them can just die. In fact we made a good fight of it, we just need to learn a little more and rebuild our fleet, only bigger! Then we can kill them off." The waiter says happy with the trade off.

"Grrrrrrrr, do you not understand 'rip in reality going to kill us all'?" The chef growls to the waiter.

"Umm ya, I mean well… ok you know what lets just drop it… Besides I wasn't meaning that girl, as long as she doesn't become a giant eyeball mouth people killing thing or a starfish mass murderer…" the waiter rambles getting a paranoid look on his face.

"She's with Renton, she won't now…" The chef is interrupted before he can continue any more by a bell ringing on the counter outside the kitchen.

"i'll get it." Quickly states the waiter as he goes through the door.

* * *

"Awwwhhhhhh" I yawned as I stood in front of the counter. I had told Eureka and the others to go on ahead and that I will catch up. The reason that I was staying and not letting Axel handle it was that I wanted to talk to the waiter a little bit.

"Ah Renton, what do you need? And where did Axel and that th--- Eureka go?" A tight lipped smile appears on his face and a slight sweat breaks out.

My eyes narrow at the near-slip and the edges of my vision turn red for a moment as I respond. "_Eureka_, grandpa and the kids are heading home, i'll catch up with them in a moment. Here's the money." I get out the money for the dinner and put it on the counter.

"Ah, yes, here's your change Renton." The waiter says as his smile becomes more relaxed as the for seen danger has been avoided.

I take the change and start to head out. When I'm at the door I turn around slightly and look at him.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." I say as my eyes meet his and I let some of my determination seep into them.

"_Eureka_ is a _person_, she's not a _thing _and if you ever call her that, or even get close to calling her that, I will make you pay." I look at him for a moment more, watching as his face drains of blood and he nodes quickly. At that I leave the restaurant and jog to catch up to my family.

* * *

The waiter stands there for a moment more to compose himself and then he heads back into the kitchen.

"So who was it?" asks the chef as he's cleaning up the kitchen.

"It was Renton paying for the food." The waiter pauses for a moment and then continues. "That kid has changed a lot."

"Huh? Renton? Really how did he change besides becoming a little protective of the girl he likes?" The chef says in what must be an "old man knowledge" thing.

"A little? He… Well your right, ya and umm i'll just close up." The waiter hurries the last of his statement because he doesn't want the chef to know that he almost called Eureka a thing in front of Renton.

"Good, well when you're done you can go." The chef finishes

'_ok now to tell my buddies about this Corelian/Human girl and see what they think about it… well they probably wont believe me but they will when they see her… I just hope that they don't do anything to make her kill them.' _The waiter thinks to himself as he finishes up.

* * *

I quickly follow the direction that grandpa told me that they would be walking.

I'm not to far away and I hear Maeter call out when she sees me. "Renton's here mommy!"

Eureka turns and I see her relax slightly and a smile graces her lips. Linck turns and calls out as well and Maurice just turns and smiles a little. Axel just looks toward me and they all stop till I reach them.

"Sorry that took a little longer than expected hope you didn't miss me." I grin at them and scratch the back of my head with my right hand.

"Come on lets get to the apartment." Axel says.

"Apartment?" I say with confusion.

"Yes, what did you think? Our house was destroyed when you left with the Gekko State and the warehouse was destroyed when we sent the Nirvash's board to you." Axel responds in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"Ohh ya…" I reply slightly chastened and disappointed.

"Don't worry Renton, it's alright." Maurice says while looking at me.

"I'll trust you." I say as I walk along side Eureka.

I suddenly yawn and the idea of getting to a bed and sleeping was suddenly VERY nice. Eureka yawns slightly next to me, and I look at her with half lidded eyes along side a smile meant only for her.

They arrive at the apartment and walk, or in the case of Renton and Eureka stumble, inside.

"Where do we sleep?" Renton asks.

"This way Renton." Maeter says while dragging him and Eureka towards a door.

"Ok" Renton responds with a yawn.

Axel watches and fallows as Maeter leads them to a bed. Renton and Eureka get in the bed and then separate as the kids jump in to and get in the middle. He smiles as the five of them go to sleep.


	2. Settling In

I DO NOT OWN EUREKA 7!!!!!!

Replies to Reviews at bottom.

**Ch 2:Settling In**

I feel myself smile as I look at a Eureka's' still-sleeping face. The pale complexion of her face was highlighted by the small amount of pale dawn light as it fought its way through the partiallyopened blinds. Her shoulder length turquoise hair looked magnificent and strong; though when you looked closely at the details it had a fresh look to it, as if it was newly grown out.

"Renton?" Eureka says as her eyes half open.

"Good morning Eureka." I whisper to her.

Her eyes open and focus on me as a small smile forms on her lovely face. "Good morning to you to." She also whispers.

"Do you want to make breakfast with me or sleep some more?" I ask quietly,

"I would like to make breakfast with you." She responds in a whisper.

"Alright." I whisper as I start to slowly and quietly get up.

As I get up I notice the room for the first time. It has heavily faded dark blue paint on the walls and grey shaggy carpet on the floor. The bed is large with well worn thick black covers and light grey pillows. There is a closet door in the left corner away from the bed and the door out of the room is in the center of the wall to the right of the bed. To the left of the closet door is a cabinet.

Eureka also gets up slowly in consideration of the kids.

"Ok, let's go Eureka." I whisper to her as I tiptoe out of the room and find myself inside of a grayish white hallway that had well used carpet that was a light-grey color.

She nods as she fallows me out the door.

"_Huh? I don't remember this hallway… oh ya, heh the house was destroyed when Eureka, piloting the Nirvash, crashed into part of our house and the rest was destroyed when missiles hit It which were trying to hit the Nirvash."_

"Renton?" Eureka whispers to me breaking me out of my daydream.

"Oh ya, hehe, its nothing, just confused for a moment. I think the kitchen is this way." I whisper back slightly embarrassed.

I start to look around after my short and confused stroll down memory lane by heading down the hallway to the right. I find myself at a simple door after turning the corner. I open the door and see a normal sized bathroom that looked recently cleaned, if old, and had a shower, bathtub, sink, and toilet.

"Nope, not the kitchen_." _I whisper to Eureka as I turn around and around Eureka to go up the hallway.

When I turn the corner this time I see a door on my left and a door on my right. This would not of heartened me but of what I saw in front of me. There was a small living room and the front door, but next to the living room was the kitchen. It was a simple kitchen with an old counter on the far wall, which was a faded dark green, and a stove on the right edge of the counter. There was an old oven next to the stove that looked like a good model. A rectangular sink, which was scratched up some, was in the middle of the counter and cheap cupboards on the side of the counters. There was a refrigerator slightly off to the left side and was a faded pink color. A windowwasabove the counter on the left side. The kitchen floor was made out of obviously fake wood, though it was laid down well. The border between well-worn carpet and fake wood was black rubber and was partially broken in some areas.

"Yes! It's here Eureka." I whisper at the edge of no longer being quite.

I move towards the refrigerator with a need born or hunger and desire to cook. When I reached it I open it quickly and hear a low screech, I immediately stopped and slowly open it. After it was open I look back at Eureka and smile, once more embarrassed. Then I look towards the hallway to see if I woke anyone up. When no one shows up within a few minuets I looked to see what was in the fridge to cook. I saw a mostly full fridge; complete with eggs and bacon. I take these out and after setting them down on the counter I carefully close the refrigerator door.

I look back at Eureka and whisper. "Ok now its time to find some pans."

She nods and we both start looking through the cabinets. We soon find pans, spatulas, and aprons. Thus we commenced with making breakfast.

* * *

POV Change

Axel Thurston woke up to the wondrous smell of the beginning of a well made breakfast. He smiles and then gets out of his single person bed and quickly changes into some other cloths than what he sleeps in. When he was ready he walked through his door and turned left to walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning you two." Axel says in a semi-quit voice.

Renton slightly jumps', almost throwing the eggs in his pan onto the wall, and quickly says in a startled whisper. "Don't sneak up on people grandpa."

Eureka turns and looks at Axel slightly nervously while saying. "Good morning Mr. Thurston."

"Heh Renton, don't be so jumpy, and how are you doing this morning Eureka?" Axel responds.

"Good Mr. Thurston." She replies nodding slightly as she turns the bacon over.

Eureka had on a white apron over her white dress and a white chef-like hat on her head. Renton had on a white apron that had frilly designs on it and a white chef-like hat on.

"Call me Axel, Eureka." Axel quietly and kindly replies.

Eureka smiles slightly and relaxes some. "Alright Axel."

"The three of us have to talk some, and don't worry about waking the kids. They will sleep through anything. " Axel says as he pulls out a coffee machine from a cabinet and starts to make coffee.

"You sure? Ok and how's everyone been doing while we were gone?" Renton asks, while Eureka waits, slightly pensive, for the answer.

"Great, nothings wrong with anyone, Talho's pregnancy is coming along well and Holland has become slightly mellowed out. All the members of the Gekko State are doing well and making sure that the military tells the truth. It helps that when the truth showed through the military admitted that they were right and immediately started to tell the truth, now all the Gekko State has to do is make sure they don't stop. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Axel replies in a normal voice.

"I'm relieved." Eureka responds and Renton smiles at her.

Renton then turns back to Mr. Thurston. "Well if that's not what you wanted to speak to us about then what is it?"

"Well, what plans do the two of you currently have?" Axel asks

"Ummmm…" Renton looks over at Eureka and continues slightly uncertainly. "Make a life here with the kids and each other."

"And how are you going to do that? What jobs will you have, a family takes money to keep. Not only that but you never finished school here, in fact you were expected to fail." The grandfather says in a knowing voice.

"Ehhh, I'll find one!" Renton says quickly and hotheadedly.

"Don't be so hasty, I have an offer for you Renton." Axel Thurston says to Renton quickly.

"Huh?" Renton simply responds while quickly calming down.

"You can be my apprentice in the shop! I will pay you based on the work you do." Mr. Thurston says quit happy with what he had thought of.

"You would? That would be great; I mean I've already learned a lot about fixing machines from you, I just need to learn the final details!" Renton says with enthusiasm as he puts the eggs onto a plate and puts more into the pan "The only problem I see is that unless you've bought a shop since sending the Nirvash's board and detonating the shop to keep the military off of you." Renton finishes looking back at Axel Expectantly.

"I'm renting a warehouse right now, and there's plenty of business, everyone trying to fix stuff up now that there's finally peace. Business will probably boom when they hear the hero of the **Second Summer of Love** is working there." Axel says with even greater enthusiasm.

"Huh?" Renton confusedly (and some would say stupidly) said.

"Hahaha, you mean you don't know? You were declared the Hero of the **Second Summer of Love**." Axel responds laughing merrily.

"I was? Cool!" Renton responds with a big goofy smile on his face.

"What can I do?" Eureka asks.

"Well, what do you like to do?" Axel asks her.

"Umm, I like to reef, cook, be with the kids, and be with Renton." She says looking at Renton with a small blush on her face, while Renton had a larger blush. "I also like to pilot, but I wont kill anyone." Eureka finishes slightly sadden.

"Well I think that it would be best if people got used to you before you get a job alright?" Axel waits for Eureka to respond before continuing.

"Ok." Eureka responds.

"In the meantime Renton can show you around the town and you can have fun." Mr. Thurston says with a smile.

Eureka smiles and happily nodes once. Then she turns and puts the bacon on a plate and puts more bacon into the pan.

"Then I'll just sit down and wait for breakfast to be served by 2 fine chefs."

Axel turns and walks into the living room/dinning area. Here it was a Berber carpet was a normal grey color. A faded black colored couch that had some small cuts on it was on wall next to the door leading to the hallway. In front of the couch was a table that went up to the sitting part of the couch and was clearly made out of fake wood. A medium sized T.V. is sitting on top of a small podium in front of the table, with its back to the kitchen area. Alex sits down on the couch comfortably.

"Hay grandpa?" Renton asks

"Hmm? What Renton." Axel responds

"Why are you living in such an old place?" Renton questions

""Well its not exactly like were rich boy! After our house and my repair shop was destroyed I had to get someplace." Axel hotly responds.

Renton cringes slightly, but doesn't let anything bad happen to the eggs. "Oh, umm ya sorry. Where are we going to work?"

"I have another place rented out right now. It helps that the government gave me a small amount of money due to destroying my house, not enough to actually get another but enough to rent the place for now with some left over in the bank." Axel replies.

"Ohh alright then" Renton says as he turns off the part of the stove that he was using and puts the pan into the sink after putting the eggs onto a plate. Eureka did the same but with bacon. They take out 4 more plates and put sizzling bacon and good looking eggs on them.

"Breakfast is ready." Renton says while taking off his apron and chef hat.

"Ill go and wake the kids." Eureka says after she takes off her apron and while taking off her chef hat.

"K." Renton says while moving the plates to the table in front of the couch.

Eureka goes back to the room where the kids are sleeping and quietly enters. She goes to the bed and says. "Linck, Maeter, Maurice breakfast is ready, its time to get up."

"Five more minutes." Maeter mutters as she snuggles closer to Maurice and Linck.

Eureka smiles as she goes and shakes the kids slightly as she says. "Come on now, you don't want your breakfast to get cold."

Maeter says, during a yawn. "Ok mama." Then with a sudden jolt "MAMA your still here!" Maeter finishes as she throws herself on Eureka happily while waking her brothers.

"What?" Maurice says after he jolts up to a sitting position and stares quiet eyed for a moment before smiling and continuing. "Good morning mama."

"Mama!" Linck says as he also hugs Eureka.

"Morning kids, breakfast is ready and Renton and Mr. Thurs-Alex are waiting." Eureka happily says with a smile.

"Ok" The three kids say almost simultaneously as they start to leave the room; with Maeter trying to quicken Eureka up by dragging her.

"It smells good." Maurice simply says.

"Really good! Better than Axel's cooking." Maeter loudly agrees.

"YA! Really good!" Linck quickly adds in with a big smile after looking at Maeter for a little bit.

"Hay, I heard that! What's wrong with my cooking" Axel says, his voice raised only enough to get across the room with it's gravely sound intact.

"Eep, Nothing, it's just that mamas' and daddy's' cooking is better than yours." Maeter replies haughtily.

"Hahahaha." Axel laughs while Maurice and Linck smile; Eureka blushes slightly and Renton has both a blush and a wide eyed look on his face, and finally Maeter has her nose slightly up in the air.

"All-right then, let's eat." Says Renton, who looks unsure about how to act right now, as he sits down on the couch. He had taken off his apron and chef hat after putting the food on the table.

* * *

POV Change

About halfway through the meal I notice Maurice looking at myself and Eureka, I look over at him and smile after swallowing some eggs.

Maurice smiles vary slightly and asks. "What are you going to be doing today?"

"I'm probably going to be showing Eureka around the town, why?" I answer

"Can we come along?" He asks as Linck and Maeter suddenly look up hopefully.

I smile and say. "Of course you can!"

Maurice smiles and goes back to eating while Linck and Maeter just look back down and continue to happily eat the good food.

_Well now let me think what I should show Eureka first. _I think to myself as I look at her. _She looks really pretty in the white dress; I wonder if she has anymore dresses… wait, we don't have any cloths!_

"Ahhh, grandpa, we don't have any cloths here!!!" I practically shout in a panic while standing up.

"Hmmm? Oh, hahaha, don't worry Renton, Holland and Talho dropped off your stuff here when they dropped off the kids." Axel says, amused at my antics.

I calm down immediately, and then I sit back down and say. "Ohh ok, well that makes me feel better."

I look at Eureka and see her with a small smile on her face. _Ok so all of our cloths are here, I still wonder if she has many, no really if she has ANY dresses._ "Hay, Eureka do you have any more dresses?"

She looks at me and blinks then she says. "I don't think so, why?"

_Oppps_ "Ehhh, hahaha, wellll I just think you look really good in them." I say with a full face flush and my right hand behind my head smiling.

I see Eureka's cheeks flush, in an admitably cute way, and she smiles.

"Ya, you do look good in them mammy!" Maeter says as Linck looks up and nods.

"Thank you Maeter." Eureka responds looking at her.

"We have some extra money, Renton why don't you go with Eureka and buy her some dresses that she would like?" Axel asks in a slightly amused voice.

_What? Well that's ok…_ I think to myself slightly

"We can get you some new cloths too Renton!" Maeter says happily

_Wait what was that?_ I start to think a little worriedly

"Ya Renton can get dresses to!" Linck says right after Maeter

_WHAT?_ At this point I was going to speak up but I was beaten to speaking bye Maeter.

"No! Renton's a _boy_ and _boys_ don't wear dresses!" Maeter says to Linck in a superior exasperated voice.

"Ohh ya." Linck says sheepishly as I'm hoping my shocked expression isn't noticed and will fade fast.

"You look funny Renton!" Linck says, dashing my hopes, with his goofy smile on his face.

"Umm ya haha…" '_Great, just great.'_ I look over to Eureka to see her smiling, and then she giggles slightly.

"Alright I'll give you enough money for some dresses for Eureka and some new cloths for Renton." I hear as my salvation from this slightly embarrassing situation.

"I wonder how nice you will look like in new cloths." Eureka says to me as she's finishing breakfast.

"Ehh, I do to, hehe." I respond

Thank you for the reviews, and there not even remotely flame-like. I enjoy constructive criticism.

To all; I will try and look into my grammar, but I'm not good at it. I currently don't want to change any grammar or spelling errors in posted chapters because I want to be able to look back (and read through) and see a change, but I will be trying my best.

To _The Final One_ Thank you for the correct ages, I will change this tomorrow. (Note: I will change problems story/plot wise that I cause.)

To _Artisen_not flame like at all, I enjoy criticism that helps me as a writer, I only consider it a flame if a) it doesn't say what I can do to fix it, or b) if its about where I'm going with the story; unless its OOC without a clear transgression to how it occurred.

To _Overlord of DARKNESS_, thanks, and (read above) it's not a flame.  Thanks for the review

To _Riyuto-san_, Thanks for the name change, I will change this, (not spelling error, Author-remembering-name problem) Tomorrow Glad to have the review.

I tried to help with the POV change, if anyone has any ideas on how to lessen the confusion they would be appreciated.

I am looking for a Beta Reader, if interested my email is on my authors thingy (click on my name to get there.)


	3. First Day Out

**I do not own Eureka 7**

Ch 3: First Day Out

"Ok, where are we right now? I don't remember this part of the town." I said confused.

"Were outside our house barfy!" I mentally groan as I heard Maeter indignantly say that.

"Umm ya I know that but where are we in the town? Once we get to a main road I will know how to get around but I don't know which way to go to get to a main road." I said with a slight smile and my head slightly down in embarrassment at Maeters, and once all the kids, nickname for me.

"Ohh, well a main road is this way, let's go!" Maeter said while pointing in the direction and proceeding to grab both mine, and Eureka's hand then pulled us along after her.

I continue smiling as I looked over at Eureka while I followed Maeter. She's looking ahead and following Maeter with a smile on her face. I then looked behind me at Linck, who has his big smile, and at Maurice, with a small smile on his face. Who are walking slightly behind us. I sight slightly and looked at the surroundings of my new home. It's a medium sized 3 building complex that has 4 stories each, and about 2-4 homes on each floor. The place has a mix of old and new on the outside of it. What's new is in the form of anything that would save the owners money, such as bright aluminum pipes on the side of the building for water and air conditioning or bright, poorly and randomly placed solar panels on the roofs. The old is also anything that money could be saved on, the walls, most of the roof which doesn't have the solar panels on it, and even the sidewalk.

I twitched as I clearly saw the once underground cables, that have recently been worked on but the dirt hasn't been put back over it. The little grass that grows here is sickly looking and only adds to the dump-like look of the place. To the front, back, and on one side it has industrial buildings that I think are on the east side of the town but I know there's some to the south as well that we might be bye.

_At lest its out on the edge of town and to the side of it is open country that looks, and feels, like it would be great for reefing._ I thought to myself a little despondently._ Hmm, this town used to never have any good reefing places; maybe the **seventh swell **from the Nirvash changed that._ I finished thinking on a better note.

I blink as I hear Maeter say. "Were here!"

"Good, ok I remember this street, alright this way." I said while I start walking down the street. The noticeable smoke billowing out of some of the nearby factories made me frown.

"Alright then, what have you three been doing in Bellforest?" I asked as I turn my head to look at the kids.

"Having lots of fun! We've been to some restaurants and Axel bought us ref boards and we refed some, and there is this soccer field where kids our age sometimes play and we got to play some! It's nice here!" Maeter quickly and, to her knowledge, concisely enthusiastically responded.

"Ya! Refing and soccer!" Linck said not a moment after Maeter finishes.

Maurice just nodes.

Maeter's smiling at me and I can feel a smile on my own face in response. "Maybe we can all ref together later today."

"Ya! That would be great, but Axel makes us go to sleep at 9:00!!! Can you believe that? Hummp" My smile grew at how quickly Maeters voice went from happy to indignant.

_Her emotions can change as fast as the trapar currents._

Eureka's voice cut into my thinking as she spoke. "But that's the time that you go to bed on the _Gekko-Go_."

"Ya, but we're not on the _Gekko-Go_ any more, that means we can stay up later!" Maeter said triumphantly, with an arm pointing up in the air.

"But this town is where were going to be living." I said while I stoped walking and turn to look at Maeter, Linck, and Maurice respectively. "Now we're only going to be living in that condo till I have enough money to buy us a better place, though that might take a year, or several years, but it will happen." I finished with strength in my voice.

Maeter lowered her arms and she looked like she's thinking for a moment, then. "Well of course this is where we will be living now! That's where both you and mama will be living. And we get to stay up till we want to go to sleep now that we live here!" Maeter finished once more with her arm pointing up into the air triumphantly, making me sigh and lower my head in exasperation. Though I notice Linck's hopeful expression as I'm doing it.

Eureka spoke again, quickly bringing me hope. "Since you live here now your bedtime stays the same it was on the _Gekko-Go_."

"Whaaat? Ahhhhhhhh." Maeter said with a down cast look. Linck also looked a little downcast, but he only looked like that for a moment.

Eureka 'Hmms' and smiled at Maeter.

****

* * *

****

**_POV CHANGE_**

"Look what I got in the mail!" Said a 16 year old girl who has brown shoulder length hair and large glasses with thin frames. She is wearing a knee length green skirt and a shirt that is exceedingly light brown except for the shoulders and sleeves, which are dark brown. She also has light pink shoes.

"The new issue of _Ray-Out_ but I thought that they stopped make them, and I didn't know you kept the subscription Hotaru." Another 16 year old girl said who is wearing a very short bright light green skirt and a white long sleeved shirt on and has on top of that a light purple sash that's under the purple color of her shirt. She also has light brown hair that goes to mid back. Her face always seems to have a hint of red on the top of her cheeks.

"I kept my subscription Akino, and it says in the magazine that since things are cooling down they are going to continue to produce more issues to make sure that the military doesn't hide anything." Hotaru responded to Akino.

"What else does it talk about?" Said another 16 year old girl who is slightly taller than the other two and has half glasses with slightly large red frames. She is wearing a zipped up light green jacket that has a collar and a dark blue skirt that goes to slightly above her knees. Her shoes are also blue, and her hair is in a pony tail and its color is almost black. She also wears panty hoase.

Hotaru blinks and said. "I don't know I haven't read any more of it yet Megane."

"Well let me read it." Megane said while she take it from Horatu and opens it to the first page.

"Hmm fine! But I get it back first; after all I did order it!" Horatu states

"Let's go to the shopping district, I hear there are some new dresses for sell there." Akino said.

"Ok" Megane groaned.

"Sounds good." Hotaru says

"Dose it say anything about Renton in there Megane?" Hotaru asked doing her best to act indifferent.

"Well maybe you should have read through it a little more carefully first if you wanted to know Hotaru." Megane said in a very teasing voice.

"What? Hey!" Hotaru whined slightly

"In answer to your question, I haven't gotten any farther than you have yet." Megane said indifferently.

"Ohh." Hotaru replied slightly sadend but trying to hide it.

"You still have that crush on Renton?" Akino mused.

"Nooooo, I didn't have a crush on Renton!" Hotaru screeched blushing and indignant.

This causes Megane to look up from reading the magazine and smile, slightly evilly, at Hotaru. "Reeeaaaly? I seem to recall that ever since he showed up in the first _Ray-Out_ magazine you started saying how cool he was and started to day dream while looking at his picture."

"I didn't do that!" Hotaru indignantly said while blushing even more.

"And to think that you used to call him weird to." Akino retorted.

"Well both of you agreed with me at the time." Hotaru fired back.

"Well enough of that were here lets get some more dresses." Akino stated while Megane went back to reading the magazine.

"Wait look who that is! It's Renton!" Hotaru said back while smiling, blushing, and running over to him all at once.

"Renton? Wait this does say that he would be returning but the magazine says that he would be returning with his **_GIRLFRIEND!?! _**Ohh, no! Hotaru wait!" Megane yelled too late as Hotaru has already reached Renton not hearing a word that Megane had just said. Megane started to run to Hotaru with Akino following, also forgetting to read the next few sentences in the magazine that talk about 'Children'.

Hotaru reached Renton, completely oblivious of the girl with green butterfly wings next to him and the three kids behind them, and says "Renton! Do you remember me? I'm a really big fan of yours and will you be my boyfriend?"

Megane's and Akino's faces turned pale, shocked, and embarrassed for their friend.

Renton, in a vary confused way, shakily says. "Huh?"

Maeter goes over to Hotaru, looks up with a mean frown on her face says "Daddy is with Eureka." And kicks her shin.

"What? Daddy?" Hotaru says, while Akino and Megane mouth 'Daddy' behind her.

Linck yelled "Ya! Daddy is with Mama!" He, as well, rans up and kicked the strange girl.

Maeter kicked Hotaru again.

"Ouch!" Wait what, daddy? Mama?"

Maurice decides that he's going to join in on the 'Make the strange girl go away' time, as he also starts to go to kick her, but she moved quickly away wide eyed.

"No, I mean I will not be your boyfriend, Eureka is my girlfriend." Renton said as he moved his arm around Eureka and pulled her close. He also said. "Linck, Maeter, Maurice, that's enough."

"Ok." Only Linck replied but they all leave her alone except for the glares and staying in front of Renton.

"Ummmmm." Horatu says blushing and embarrassed. "I'm sorry I didn't know you... hey you have wings!" She finished pointing at Eureka.

"Yes she does and their pretty!" Maeter says hostilely.

Eureka looked like she doesn't know whether to be embarrassed, afraid, angry, or just plain confused.

Horatu's blush deepened and she quickly dropped her hand and says "Sorry! Of course there pretty! I mean their gorgeous."

Renton frowned and says. "Wait who are you again?"

"Umm I'm from your school remember?" Horatu replied wanting to sink into the ground.

"Don't mind her its just a small crush that's gone and she hasn't been feeling right. Her name is Hotaru Chigusa, my name is Megane Chizu and the girls name that is next to me is Akino Nodoka." Megane said hastely trying to fix the damage.

"Um can we just start over?" Horatu asked still highly embarrassed.

"No!" Maeter yelled immediately with Linck and Maurice wearing identical angry expressions. Catching the eye of a few passer byers.

Renton looked over to Eureka and said "What do you think?"

"Well…" Eureka was interrupted

"I'm really, really sorry, I didn't know and well Renton has become cool and well… sorry! Can you please give me another chance?" Hortaru begged.

"Ok I can give you another chance." Eureka said slowly and hesitatinly.

"Thank you!!!" Horatu yelled loudly. causing more people to look towards them, Akino and Megane both sighed.

"Mmmm, just stay away from Renton!" Maeter said with Linck nodding.

"Right… well what are you all doing here anyway." Horatu asked ignoring questions that were brought up in the short conversation to try and not be embarrassed anymore.

"Well were looking for some dresses for Eureka and some more cloths for both of us." Renton replied.

"Really?!? Then I know how I can make it up to you! Akino, Megane, and myself can get you dresses that will make you look just unbelievable!" Horatu screeched happily.

"I don't know…" Eureka said with her eyes downcast

"I also know this small spa that will make you feel wonderful and make your skin just shine with beauty." Horatu added.

"Well alright I'll give you a shot." Eureka relented.

"Great! Ok come with us and we will give you the works! Renton we'll meet you back here in an hour." Horatu said as she starts to move to grab Eureka and pull her along but stops as she sees the kids move more in the way. "Uhhhhh, just over here please."

Eureka looked over at Renton and the kids and said "I'll only go if Renton and the kids come along."

"Umm ok but Renton shouldn't watch as we get you dresses and cloths, it should be a surprise." Horatu said quickly, not wanting the chance to make up for what she did to vanish.

Eureka looks over at Renton and he smiled and said "That's alright; I can find my own cloths while you're doing that ok?"

"Ok" Eureka said cheerfuly.

****

* * *

****

**_POV CHANGE_**

I frowned at the people in the front of the clothing store as they stopped what they are doing and stared at Eureka as we entered.

_This is getting annoying… hopefully after a couple of weeks this won't happen any more._

A lady who works here came up and tentatively asks. "Umm can I help you and...are those wings real?"

"Yes you can, and yes they are." I said to her curtly

"Umm ok…" She answered.

I sighed and was about to speak before I was interrupted.

"Let's go get some new cloths for you daddy! We can trust those girls with mama, if they did anything then we would hunt them down and call Holland for tips on how to make them pay, so ya! She's in good hands." Maeter said in a not-so-quiet way.

I see the three school girls pale slightly and nervously smile as they lead Eureka to the dressing room.

I looked over at the still frozen people that are watching Eureka as she walked farther into the store and said. "She's just a girl so stop staring already!" Most of the people jerked around a little and looked at me and then looked away but some look at Eureka with expressions of fear or hate on their faces for a little bit longer before turning away.

"Ok, time to find new clothes for you daddy!!!" Maeter said in a voice that was sweet, but all I heard was the sound of my impending doom.

I twitched as I notice some of the people that had turned away now have turned back to look at me, obviously confused.

__

* * *

__

_**POV CHANGE**_

"Alright Eureka, what colors do you like?" Megane asked kindly.

"Blue" Eureka plainly answered.

"Ok, I think that this dress will look good on you Eureka." Hotaru said while holding up a knee length traditional dark blue dress that looked like it would show off Eureka's figure a little bit without putting it on display for everyone.

Eureka picked it up and looks at it nodding slightly.

Megane stealthily nudges Akino trying to get her to stop staring at Eureka's wings.

Akino looks at Megane and then looked at Eureka and asked. "Did those kids call you mama? And Renton daddy?"

"Hmm? Yes." Eureka answered before turning back to look at the dress.

The three schoolgirls looked at each other still confused.

"Ummm, are they adopted?" Megane intelligently asked.

"Yes, when they were much younger." Eureka replied while turning back to look at them.

"Well, go try the dress on!" Hotaru said to Eureka wanting to get out of the territory that might not be friendly.

"Umm, I can't; it doesn't have any wing slots." Eureka responded plainly with only the facts.

The three schoolgirls 'ooohhed' all at the same time.

Then Akino asked. "How did you get into that white dress? I mean the slits for your wings are only large enough for the base of them, not the whole things."

"Hmm? I don't know, I just kind of woke up wearing it when I got back." Eureka said a little confused.

"Ohh, umm we might have to have dresses, and shirts specially deigned for you, but let's see if there's anything that we can set you up with to wear until we can get some clothes made for you." Megane said knowingly.

* * *

AUTHERR ANSWERS TO AND RESPONSES

First, the three schoolgirls DO NOT HAVE NAMES!!!! I have looked at the anime, watching the two episodes their in a couple of times over, and not once are their names mentioned. Their names aren't mentioned at wedi-pedia either. So I had to give them names, which I had to find "Common Japanese Girls names", and then I found out the meanings of their names.

Megane means four eyes

Chizu means either Map, invisible, or cheese, but iv mainly seen map or invisible, mainly map

Chigusa means Thousand Grasses

Hotaru means Firefly

Akino means autumn field; a feeling of serenity is meant to be evoked with these words

Nodoka means Calm or Peaceful,

These will be their names until someone can tell me them if they know them (or if I missed them) I wont change their name if it's been like 3 or four (or more) chapters though, so perfectionists beware! p But I think that I did rather well with their names personally.

Riyuto-san – Yes I know, I had the same idea as well, though I think that what I did with it wasn't exactly what you had in mind ;) You know that saying… great minds think alike; maybe it's true sometimes…. (Ok yes I'm being egotistical… everyone should be a little egotistical sometimes… especially if you can laugh at it!)

The Final One – yes, I do think so myself, and another chapter has been updated for everyone's reading pleasure.

Tetsu Deinonychus – Sorry I didn't get around to more of the people of Bell-Forests reaction yet, don't worry, there will be more later!

duckzero – Thanks for the review and to put a breaker when going to my answers to section, I have the big POC CHANGE!!!! To try and help with some confusion, im sorry if it causes other confusion.

Ok, About the POV Changes causing Confusion… I will continue using them… I don't know anyway to lessen the confusion caused bye them but it won't change the fact that I like them, so I'm sorry for any difficulty that comes with them…

I also now looked at, and slight fixed (at lest the ages and Axel) the 1st chapter, but I didn't change anything besides that.

Special Thanks to Artisen for being my Beta Reader!!!

Sorry for the long update time but don't expect any reliable update times now (though it will be updated at lest once every 3 weeks even if it hasn't been gone over yet) I think that more time between update is all right for better grammar. Ok thanks for your time and I hope you enjoyed the Chapter!


	4. Lunch Laced with Negativity

_**HAS NOT BEEN LOOKED OVER YET!!!**_

I decided to post this now, even though I have not received it back from my beta, I feel that it has been to long since I last updated, so here is the 4th chapter with all of its spelling and gramer errors that I have missed intact.

CH 4: A Lunch Flavored with Negativity

"Were finally done!" I say with passion and relief.

"Quit whining! It wasn't that bad! In fact it was rather fun!" I look at Maeter as she says that with a despairing look.

"Ya! It was fun making daddy wear different things!" I look at Linck with his ever supportive of his sister attitude and big happy smile and I cant resist smiling as well.

"Well at lest its done." I say with hints of fear, hope, and relief present in my voice.

"Where's mama?" Maurice asks quietly but loudly enough for myself and his two siblings to hear.

Linck looks around at the designated place and, after not finding Eureka, turns to look back at Maurice.

Maeter looks around quickly, frowns, and looks like she is about to go on a rampage through the store looking for Eureka.

"Don't worry she'll be here soon, besides were a little early." I say visibly calming Maeter down.

After a little bit I see Maeter points and says. "There they are!"

I turn and look and I see Eureka wearing a dark blue halter that ends just below the waist of her blue jeans. She doesn't seem like she likes it to much though and I relies why when she turns around and I notice that beside her halter being tide off at her neck there was only a small strip of cloth on her lower back that was covering her back. I could see her, in my opinion, beautiful green wings, some of her sies, and almost all of her upper back and some of her shoulders. In fact, She really didn't look comfortable with all that skin showing. Her right hand had grabbed her left arm slightly above the elbow, showing her insecurity to al that knew what to look for.

"You look nice mama!" Maeter says trying to relive some of Eureka's stress but not really knowing why it was there.

"Ya!" I, predictably, hear Linck chime in.

"You look nice Eureka." Not wanting to say anything that might make her sad, I design to say vary little.

Maurice just glares at the three school girls behind her but dosn't say anything, of which I was grateful.

"We have a designer that is designing some better cloths for Eureka, but he won't be done with the first ones for a few days, and that's just some shirt types." Magane says a little hesitantly.

"We found some cloths that would work for the time being for Eureka though there not exactly her type." Hotaru quickly says, in what I think to be trying to make Maurice's glare-of-anger to go away, or at lest not to be directed at her.

I smile at Eureka and say. "Great! That means then that you will be able to wear cloths more befitting of your beauty." Hoping that she doesn't take it the wrong way.

Eureka blushes and, while slightly smiling, says. "Thank you Renton."

The three school girls all have slightly different though similar looks on there face's that seem, at lest to me, to be appreciative of the compliment.

Maeter's stomach growls, causing Linck's stomach to growl, and she looks over to me and says. "Lets go eat lunch!"

I laugh and smile while I see Akino also smiling while Megane and Hotaru just look over at her for a second and then smile.

"I know of a place to go that's near here." Hotaru says, seeming to be trying vary hard to be helpful.

"Alright, lead the way." I say while putting my arm around the still insecure slightly Eureka.

****

* * *

****

**_POV CHANGE_** 3rd person

A group of men witting at a table are talking normally with each other until they suddenly quit down and are staring at the 8 kids that had just walked into the restaurant, or to be more precise for this group Seven kids and one murdering-Corelian just walked in.

"What? How can they possibly allow something so fowl as that into here?" The third person of this party, who is also on the left side of one of the booths, quietly says.

"Ya I thought this was a respectable place for your family." The first person quietly says who is on the other side of the booth from the two others.

"Now, now here comes the owner, I'm sure he will straighten this out!" The second person of this group, also the smartest looking says slightly louder than the other two but still quietly.

****

* * *

****

**_POV CHANGE_** 1st Person, Renton

I look around at the, now, mostly quiet restaurant and scowl at most of the people that I see, who are starring right at Eureka and her wings with unkind looks on their faces.

I feel Eureka seem to shrink some and she presses agenst me a little trying to disappear from view. I smile as I look over at her and squeeze her shoulder slightly.

"M-m-maybe we should try another place…" Hotaru says hesitantly and quietly.

"No, they will have to get used to us sooner or later. Besides, look some of them are getting back to their conversations." I say quietly to everyone in the group, not just Hotaru.

I turn as I see someone wearing brown kaki's (the other suit type pants that's not a part of the monkey suit) and a white shirt that's tucked in, obviously the manager, comes up to us and starts to speck.

"Hello, nice to meet you, Renton Thurston, the hero of the _Second Summer of Love_! I'm the manager for this place and I welcome you and all of your high ranking military and political friends, and of course all your other friends!" The Manager says loud enough for the entire restaurant to hear.

_High ranking military and political friends??? Ok best not seem naive._

"Umm, ya sure, thanks." I say and turn to the waitress. "Can we be shown our seats now?"

"Of course, this way." She says while walking through the tables.

I feel Eureka Relax momentarily as We fallow the waitress and the kids along with the school girls fallow us.

As we fallow the waitress I take a look at the restaurant. There are lots of large windows throughout the entire place. It has a small bar off in one corner that has its own door into and out of the restaurant. The tables have triangle on the sides of them, red and green in a repeating pattern. I also notice a big poster of a 'famous' club sandwich.

****

* * *

****

**_POV CHANGE_** 3erd Person, group of men.

"What??? How can he allow that thing in hear?" The first person says angry and indignant.

"Didn't you hear him? That's Renton Thurstan, remeamber what the military told us about what he did? That must be the Corelian girl that helped him. The manager would probable lose his job if he didn't let them in." The second person said, also angry, but displaying his intelligence to the extent that he has it.

"Well what's he doing staying with the Corelian??? Why hasn't he just shot her or something now that she's useless?" The Third person says confused.

"Well, it doesn't matter; let's just give an example and leave, showing just what we think about that thing!" The first person says putting down the money for the meal and standing up.

The other two also stand up and the three of them leave the establishment with angry faces.

****

* * *

****

**_POV CHANGE_** 1st person, Renton

I frown and narrow my eyes as I see a few groups of people get up and fallow the first group that left. I look over to Eureka and see her with her eyes down and a sad look in her eyes.

I smile and squeeze her shoulder again and say to her. "Hey now, look at all of these people who are staying to eat in this restaurant with you, they don't mind you being here, and anyone who dose doesn't know anything and is lower than slime!"

Eureka looks up into my eyes and I see them fill slightly with happiness and gratitude as I also feel her straighten up a little bit. She turns her head when the kids voice their opinion.

"Ya their less then slime! So just ignore them!" Maeter says importantly, and loudly, with herself all drawn up and looking ready to take anyone down that would oppose her will.

"Their slimy slime!" Linck says in agreement with Maeter but also wanting to make an impression here.

"Yes, their just slimy slime who can't look past their own noses." Maurice adds quietly.

"Maeter, Linck, Maurice, thanks…" Eureka smiles with her body fully relaxed and her eyes brimming with tears of joy.

When I hear Hotaru starting I don't even turn my head to look at her as she speaks. "Umm the chicken is really good here." I hear her finish uncertainly as she ducks her head behind her opened menu.

I turn to her as I speak. "Thank you for the idea."

All eight of us start to look through the menu as the atmosphere calms down some.

****

* * *

****

**_POV CHANGE_** 3erd person, other people in restaurant

"See there, she's just like another girl, honestly, I can't believe some people, the government only steered us wrong when it was taken over by Dewey, and right now we actually have an elder telling us what's real! In fact, their actually believing in what a treasons man has said! They don't actually want what's best for everyone they just want something to hate for human kinds folly." A man says to his wife so that only she will hear, while sitting at a small table in view of Renton's table.

"Oh come now, its not Human Kinds folly for what Dewey did, we cant be judged for what one person did, and we cant judge others for what one person dose. This girl acts humen, you could feel the emotions that were going on over their, but that only means that we should threat this one like a human, not that we should think that all Corelians are like this." His wife responds to her husband in a hushed whisper.

"Arrrg, well we will just have to disagree here, but at lest we can be nice to the girl over there." Her husband responds.

****

* * *

****

**_POV CHANGE_** 1st Person, Renton

My head turns almost of its own will to look over at Eureka as she speaks. "What has been happening in BellForest recently?" She asks looking at the three schoolgirls.

Hotaru looks up from her chicken sandwich and starts to answer. "Well, the military is withdrawing some of its newly added troops. I mean, there's no reason to have them here now that there will be peace." _Such ideas, but maybe they will be right for once._ I think to myself when she finishes.

Megane speaks and I turn to look at her. "Well there will probably be more troops here then before the time when the _Nirvash_ used the _Seventh Swell_. I mean the military will probably want to have at lest a slightly greater presence in the town that the Hero of the _Second Sumer of Love_ lives in." _Well at lest its not directly negative_. I again think to myself.

"But, umm couldn't the greater military presence remain because of the military academy here producing better people?" Akino asks. _Well that's just to good of an idea to be true in my opinion_. I don't let any of my thoughts show through my face.

"Actually I have looked at the current peoples grades that are graduating here and their not so great." Megane says and then winces as she both downgraded the people her town produces and severed another possibility of the militaries increase other then because of their, hopefully, new friends. _Yep, I just had to think that._ I, once again, keep my thoughts from reflecting in my face, or at lest try to, I'm still not to good at hiding my thoughts and this revealed itself as my face twitched some.

"Ehh, ohh well, not like we will let it bother us any." I say to Megane.

"Umm to get back to the original question, the most exiting thing that happened here recently was when Axel and his friend blew up the repair shop to get away from the military so that they could launch a LFO's board up into the air." Hotaru says trying to shift away from bad currents of conversation.

At this point Maeter speaks up in a way that I really wished she hadn't. "Ya! Axel sent the _Nirvash's _bord to Mammy and Daddy even with the military trying to stop them." She, of course, had to say this loudly, and with the spectacular result of causing the entire restaurant, which had filled up again, to become instantly quiet.

I can only mentally groan as I hear Linck add in. "Ya! Axel Helped Mammy and Daddy!"

_Luckily, at lest for now, I think that most of the people here will think that someone ells is their mammy and daddy so that this meal wont become even **more** uncomfortable. _

And, as all things that can go wrong tend to do so I hear. "Daddy are you going to Finnish your fries?" From Maeter.

"You can have mine Maeter." Eureka says before looking around at the eerily quiet restaurant who's occupant's are starring straight at our table.

"Thank you Mamma." Maeter says a little quieter than before and starting to eat some more, completely ignoring the, now quietly gossiping, restaurant.

I smile and start eating again as Maurice just glares a little bit at the people and then, after seeing me just ignore it, continues to eat. The three schoolgirls fidget, exept for Akino who is either oblivious or vary good at ignoring things.

****

* * *

****

**_POV CHANGE_** 3erd person, people of the restaurant.

"Did you just hear what those kids just said???" A twentieth year old man said to his two friends, one his roommate and the other his roommates date, who didn't seem to like his presence at this date.

"Yes we did, I don't think that anyone could of missed hearing it!" The Women said scathingly to the first person who talked.

"Ohh, ya of course, but really they must have been like… young!" The first person says loudly for the little group but quietly enough to to disturb anyone ells, who were also having little conversastons.

"Pah, its not like they did that, who knows, I read a book and it might just be that they all lost their family so there looking for substitutes and have decided on each other for their physiological family." The Woman says in a know it all voice.

"Or they could have been really young!" The first guy replys.

"Maybe the kids are adopted." The other guy says calmly.

"Ohh you shut up! You can't have an opinion because you let this loser come with us on our date!" The woman turns her scathing tongue on her date.

"It's not his fault that he lost on the bet, its actually yours for adding your coast of the meal high enough to force him to bring me… I mean if he spends more then $100 at one restaurant at one meal then he had to bring, and pay for me!" The first guy says with a self satisfied air.

****

* * *

****

**_Transition_** to another group of people.

"So let me get this straight, if the kids are actually the kids of those two I give you $100 but if their not then you will give me $100?" Says a Man in his 30s that looks a little like a hippy and has a mustache along with hair that goes to just above his ears, both of which is brown, and has on an extremely light brown stocking hat.

"Yes." Says the man across from the long haired man.

"Ok, I will go and ask him, though you might as well pay me now, I new Renton before he joined the _Gekko-Go_." The long haired man says as he stands up and starts to go over to Rentons table.

****

* * *

****

**_POV CHANGE_** 1st Person, Renton

"Nishiki Ryuusei, how are you doing? And what have you been up to?" I say slightly exited.

"Ohh not much, I heard that this place got a little more action then before, though Iv found that its still just as much a boor as always." Nishiki said in a calm voice.

"I don't know, I like it like this now, it's peaceful and I don't have to worry about really dangerous stuff." I reply with most of my exitment intact.

He looks around the table and asks. "You a father now? And how's the misses doing?"

My face heats up some in embarrassment and I smile. "Yes, this is Eureka, Maurice, Maeter, and Linck." I say motioning to each of them, and putting my arm back around Eureka.

"Nice to meet you all, I used to be the only real bord, and magazine seller around here." Nishiki says looking at all of them and then looking back at Renton.

"Ahh, the real reason I'm over here is because of a bet, and you should get used to being asked this anyway, but the kids are adopted right?" Nishiki asks in a calm simple manner.

My bubble of happiness at seeing someone who was kind of a friend vanishes in an instant to be replaced by some anger and annoyance. "Yes, they are, but their my kids and nothing will change that!" I practically, and sadly loudly, growl to him."

Nishiki Ryuusei twitches and puts his hands up in a peace gesture, then he says "Alright, alright, but you should get used to being asked that." He quickly, but not gracefully, walks back to his table to, undoubtedly, collect on his reward.

I sigh and smile at everyone and say. "Well I think that's enough for lunch where next?"

****

* * *

****

**_POV CHANGE_** 3erd person other people in restaurant

A really old man, that has an air of knowledge about him, is sitting at a table with a much younger, though not too young, looking guy. The old guy says. "I'm telling you the only way Renton could have children that age would be if their alien mutant fast growing babies!!! I know he's human, he was my student, but its obvious that the girl isn't and its quit possible that their children grow really fast!"

The younger guy just sighs and starts to pull out a magazine while he replays. "Oh come on, fast growing alien half breeds? It's more likely that their adopted. Look, see they were on the _Gekko-Go_ before Renton even joined them." He finishes pointing to an old edition of _Ray-Out_ that had Eureka and the kids on it.

"Let me see that…" The old teacher says while grabbing the magazine and looking at it.

"Here's the latest edition, and the government is helping to sponsor it some, though it doesn't say how much…" The younger guy says while handing over the newer edition, which is quickly grabbed up.

"Hey, look theirs a guy going to talk to Renton, let's listen to what he's going to say." The younger guy says to the old teacher as he turns to listen and watch the conversation.

After listening to the conversation, which they were lucky enough to be close enough to hear, they turn back to look at each other.

"Ok, so their adopted, I think that he will be a horrible parent though!" The Old teacher says.

"Whatever you old geyser." The younger man says going back to eating his meal.

****

* * *

****

**_POV CHANGE_** 3erd person other people in restaurant

Three women are speaking to each other at a table, some times one or another will send scathing glances over to Renton's table.

"I cant believe the nerve of young people now! I mean how can they possibly justify doing **that** so young?" Says the first of the three women.

"I know, and isn't it just horrible for the children? Forced to have Parents that are so young." The second women of the group of three says angrily but quietly.

The third women just looks like she is afraid to voice her opinion and so stays quiet.

The first women draws herself up and states. "The new generation just have absolutely **no** decency at all!"

The second women is about to continue the triad when the third speaks up. "Look, someone is going to talk with them."

This draw the second women's sight and focus over to the man and she is forced by her own scene of decency to say. "Well, now doesn't he just look like some trash that had wandered in?"

The three women quiet down to listen to the conversation, but not before the first women nodes her head in agreement. When the group is done talking the women look like they don't know what to say, at lest until the third women gives them something to talk about.

"Well, isn't that nice of those two to adopt homeless children, and isn't it cruel for others to be hard on them for trying to do the right thing?" The third woman says slightly hesitantly but also with a bit of hope.

"Of Course, how could anyone in their right mind critique that cute couple!" The Second woman says indignantly.

"Seriusly, the cruelty of some people is astounding!" The fist woman adds in quickly.

The third woman just settles back and smiles.

****

* * *

****

**_POV CHANGE_** 1st Person, Renton

I sigh slightly as we leave the restaurant and look over to Eureka and the kids. "Well, where to now?"

Maeter thinks for about one second and answers. "Let's go to the soccer field!"

I smile at her and I look at Eureka and ask. "Is that alright with you?"

She looks up to me and answers. "Yes, let's go and see the soccer fields."

Hotaru draws my attention by stepping forward and says. "Um we have to go home now, maybe we can meet again tomarrow?"

I look over to Eureka and I let her answer. "Alright, let me have your number and we'll call you when we know we can get together. Ok?" She replies simply.

"Ok, here you go." Megane says while holding out a piece of paper with the numbers of the three girls on it.

Eureka reaches out and takes the paper and then Maeter grabs our hands and, while pulling us, says. "Ok, now to the soccer fields."

__

* * *

__

_**Authors Replies**_

Nishiki means something along the lines of gold, luxurious fabric, brocade, beautiful patterns, balance of beauty and glory" and "return in glory

Ryuusei means shooting star or Falling star

I am vary sorry for the late update, but I just felt that I should update dispite it not having been looked over. I will update a fix for when I get the looked over version but here it is for now.

I will have author replies and answers when I have this chapter from my beta.

SO, yes I will not give up on this story, ill just take my time so that I don't get to far ahead of my beta, long updates in the future.


	5. Phone Call

CH 5: Phone Call.

I just re-updated (This Chapter, Ch5) because I didn't have chapter lines and I was jumpy, nothing ells changed.

**This chapter has not been looked over yet! Will be updated later with spelling/grammer fixed.**

"Look theirs a ball that was left in a goal, lets play!" I hear Maeter say while running over to get the ball.

"Ya!" I smile slightly at Lincks happy, and suspected, agrement.

I look over the soccer field that we are currently at. The grass has been recently cut low on and near the field. The grass that's about 30 feet away from the field is about up to nee level. What looks 80 feet away to the left of the field is one of the occasional ravine. The goals are white but with colored stripes on them. The far one has red stripes and the closer goal to the road has blue stripes. To the right of the field about 100 feet is the start of another soccer field, 100 feet beyond that is the third and last soccer field of _BellForest_.

Maurice looks over at me then at Eureka slightly smiles then asks. "Let's have the kids' verses the parents for the first few rounds."

I hear Linck and Maeter second the notion loudly and then start kicking the ball to the far goal while Maurice starts to run over to join them.

"Come and get it barfy!" Maeter shouts out as I cringe at the return of the nickname.

"Ohh I will!" I shout out to Maeter before turning to Eureka and say, "Come on, we can't let them get a free goal." while smiling.

She nodes and starts running to catch up to the kids, while I quickly fallow behind.

* * *

_**Scene Change Axel at house.**_

"WHAT? YOU DIDN'T CALL US!?!?" Holland's voice is heard through the cell phone which is now a few feet from Axels ear.

Axel quickly moves the phone back and not-so-quietly replys. "I'm not deaf yet but if you keep that up I will be soon!" Axel stops for a moment and hears Holland yelling to other people on the _Gekko-Go_

"Ya, whatever old man where are they? Get them on the line now, why would I want to talk to you if their-" Holland is cut of and an odd sound like someone hitting the floor is heard.

"RENTON!" Talho yells into the phone, also conveniently making Axel yank the phone away from his ear.

Axel pulls the phone back and angrily yells into it. "STOP YELLING INTO MY EAR!!!" Then he more quietly, and less angrily says. "Renton and Eureka are out with the children looking around the town right now."

"How are they doing? Are they alright? Why didn't they call me, ahh us?" Talho asks quickly, not too concisely, and demandingly.

"Their fine, they were just a little tired, and they didn't call you because they were too happy to be back and they were with the kids. Besides, I recommended them going out and getting used to the town." Axle's tone changes suddenly into something more somber. "Their going to have some hard times coming their way. Eureka's wings point her out as being _Corelian_, and that isn't a good thing. A lot of people are going to want to hurt her and anyone close to her in anyway that they can. Not to mention the two of them taking care of three children at their young age, a few people that wouldn't have much minded Eureka being a _Corelian_ will look down at them for that."

Talho hesitates for a moment and then states. "They've been through to much to allow a bunch of stupid people to break them up. But, ya, their going to have a hard time of it." Her voice fades slightly as she speaks to other meambers of the _Gekko-Go_. "Their all right their just going around the town right now, now SHUT UP and let me speak to Axel." Her voice returns to its former, and sometimes deafening, glory as she speaks into the phone. "Well, we will be on our way there, and when they get back tell them to call us! Or I will take it out on you! _Gekko-Go_ out."

* * *

_**3erd Person, Soccer Field**_

Renton tiredly, but happily, looks over to Eureka. She mirrors his tiredness and happiness with her wind blown hair and her dirty new cloths. Eureka notices him look and smiles over at him. Renton smiles back and then he turns to the kids.

"Ok, I think that were done for now." Renton is interrupted by Maeter at this point.

"But why? You've played longer then a few hours before." She says in a slightly saddened voice.

Before Renton can answer Maurice says. "They probably haven't had time to rest up yet from coming home Maeter, they can only do so much right now."

Renton looks slightly taken aback before smiling and continuing. "Ya, is their anyplace that you all want to go that we can rest at?"

Maeter frowned, crossed one arm at her waits and put her other arms elbow on it while the hand was at her chin. It seemed for a moment as if she was going to answer first but quite shockingly Linck answered.

"How about that park with the playground that grandpa Axel takes us to?" He said with that big smile towards everyone.

After the moment of shock passed Maeter smiled and then almost-yelled. "YA! That would be great! Lets go!" While pointing, and walking, towards the park.

Eureka smiled and said. "Alright, is it far?"

Maurice quietly answered. "No, not to far, and its closer to the house."

Renton both looked relived and slightly worried by that news. One could almost see the computation happening in his head. Poor quality house + park (maybe) poor quality park.

Nevertheless Renton quickly smiles and turns to start walking after hearing Maeters impatient question of 'why aren't you guys coming?'.

* * *

_**Scene change at the park/playground**_

The park actually looked alright. It wasn't the best park out their but not some rusty junk yard thing. There's about 22 trees altogether in the playground/park. About five benches spread around the place, four of which had a tree either next to or behind it and the last one had two trees on either side of it. There are eight trees spread through the playground area itself. Inside the playground area there's two slides, a swing set with 4 swings on it, a large sandbox, one of those domes made out of bars, a swinging rope, a rocking bench, and a smaller version of those (1) bubular climbing things with a slide at the end of it. The color of all the things here, such as the slides and benches, as become a faded memory of it's former self. The playgrounds ground is either dirt, where kids run around a lot, or grass. The playground has a road along one side of it, anyone who is in the playground either sees this a the back or front of it, a rickety old house on the side left of the playground, along the right side of it is a large cement building that doesn't have a sign and seems to be rarely used, and finally the last side of the playground continues outside the city unopposed till it hits a ravine.

The playground wasn't empty, it had a few kids playing in it, with an adult at one of the benches. The adult is reading a book, completely oblivious to the new arrivals.

One of the kids, a boy that looks about 6 years old looks up, smiles, and then waves at Maurice, Maeter, and Linck drawing his friends attention to them. Once the child was done with noticing the more important things, his playmates, he noticed Renton and Eureka, whom he promptly gasped, and gaped at while pointing at her. Next the two friends that are with him, an older boy and girl that look about 7 years old. The girl, looks over at Eureka and simply stops and stares with wide eyes at her. The older boy looks fearfully at Eureka, jumps in front of the other two children, and holds out his arms to either side of him to stop them from going past him.

"You'll have to kill me before you can kill them monster!" The older boy yells with determination at Eureka. At this statement everyone, except for the adult reading on a bench who is to engrossed in reading to notice a little yelling, stops and looks shocked.

The older boy then says "I saw _your_ kind kill my brother and mama told me that they _ate_ him afterwards." At this point the older boy is shaking and starting to cry while the girl and younger boy now look scared and are trying to hide behind the older boy.

Wide eyed pale Eureka looks shocked and not yet understanding when Maeter speaks up. "Mama would never hurt you! She stopped the _Corelians_ with papa!" Maeter finishes with one foot stamped forward, her hands clenched at her sides and a defiant look on her face.

"Ya! Mama helps people!" Linck says looking angerly at the older boy.

Maurice visibly starts to constrain himself and then he says "Mamas gone through a lot, she doesn't need some stupid kid to get to her!"

Renten has put his arm around Eureka and is holding her to him while smiling at his kids.

"Lies! All monsters lie and they manipulate you and trick you into believing them and all sorts of evil stuff!" The older boy says unfazed by anything thus far.

Maurice scowls and then says. "You didn't care when I told you my mama was Corelain!"

Linck and Maurice echo his sentiment with an empathetic "YA!"

"I just thought you wanted to scare me! I didn't think that you actually lived with monsters! I bet you've been trying to secretly ready us to be its meal!" The older boy retorts lividly.

Eureka looks horrified but manages to whisper a "No" quietly.

"Come on we have to go before they try to get us!" The older boy says while grabbing the two children's arms and starts to lead them to the nearby adult. The girl looks slightly frightened of Eureka but also curious but the boy just looks terrified of her and tries to keep the older boy between them.

* * *

_**Rentons point of view, same place**_

I tighten my grip on Eureka as she starts to shake slightly while I watch as the other three kids get to the adult and close his book. They then point to Eureka and the adult at first looks humorously toward us but then his face becomes frightened and he starts to lead the kids away.

"He's wrong and stupid and, and he's the monster!" Maeter says shaking in rage and indignity.

"He's the monster not mammy!" Linck seconds quickly.

I feel Eureka's shaking increase for a moment then her head turns towards our kids and she says "NO! He's not a monster he's just a confused and scared kid." She stops and seems to collapse into herself some before quietly adding. "I'm the monster I should of stoped them sooner, I'm one of them..."

I gently grab her arms and turn her to face me fully before I speak "No, your not a moneter, he's not a monster, the Corelans aren't even monsters Dewey was the moneter, if it wasn't for him non of this would of happened! Even if Corelians were monsters I wouldn't care, you are a buitifull girl that's kind and doesn't want to hurt anyone, that's as far from a monster that you can get and nothing that anybuddy says can change that!."

Eureka looks at me with wide teary eyes for a moment and then she hugs me tightly as she says "Thank you" quietly.

I feel small arms come arround our waists as the kids hug us as well but they surprisingly just stay quiet for a moment. Then Linck asks "Can we go home now mammy?"

Eureka lossens her grip on me and she then says, only a little shakily, "Yes, I think that would be best."

* * *

_**Back at the apartment Rentens POV**_

I enter the old mostly rundown apartment with Eureka and the kids and say "Hey Axel, were back."

"Good, how was your first time out?" Axel says from the couch where he was watching T.V.

"Not good at all, there were mean kids at the park!" Maeter angrily says first.

"The day wasn't all bad, we made three new friends, and we should always look on the bright side of things." I say in an attempt to stop the recounting in Eureka's presence to spare her having to relive it.

"Ya, I guess." Maeter says slightly sullenly.

"We'll start making dinner." I say as I lead Eureka over to the kitchen area and start to make dinner with her, hoping that she will find some peace during the routine.

I hear Axel behind me start to speak. "Well, speaking of good news, The _Gekko-Go_ called and is wanting you to call them soon."

I feel Eureka turns around faster than me and she asks quietly, but with more strength then earlier. "Where's the phone?"

Axel laughs as the kids second Eureka.

I see Maeter dart forward and grab the phone from next to the T.V. and then hands it to Eureka. "Here it is mammy!"

"Thank You." Eureka says while taking the phone, putting it on speaker phone and calling the _Gekko-Go_.

I smile as I hear the familiar sound of Gidget's voice. "Hello, this is the _Gekko-Go_."

Eureka smiles and says "­­­­Hello ­­­­Gidget how have you been and how is Talho doing?"

"Eureka!!!! I heard you were back! How are you doing? Is Renton alright? Wait let me get everyone ells." I hear shuffling and then I hear Gidget yelling in the background.

I hear Hap's voice as he speaks into the phone. "Eureka! How are you doing? Is Renton there? Are both of you having a good --"

I hear a whapping like sound and then I hear Gidgets voice again, though now it sound like she's putting back on the headphone. "You don't just take the headphone! I'll put them on speaker phone through the room."

"Yo, little bro what's been happening?" I hear Moondoggie, or, as I have more or less proclaimed him to be my older brother, ask.

"Great, myself and Eureka arrived here to find the kids and Axel waiting for us." I answer, getting caught up in the moment enough to momentarily forget about the recent events.

The sound of a automatic door opening comes from the phone right before. "Eureka!? Renton!? Are you there?" Holland, and Talho say, while not simultaneously they do say it rather close together.

I laugh as Eureka answers. "Yes, were here and alright."

"Were here too Holland!" I hear, and more importantly see, Maeter interject while waving a hand at the phone.

The seen only makes me laugh harder as I clutch at my stomach. I see Eureka smile at my, and Maeters, antics.

Linck looks back and forth at the three of uss and widely smiles.

"Well, what's so funny Renton?" I, barley, hear Stoner ask through the phone.

Eureka answers for me as I'm not in a position to do so. "Holland and Talho nearly spoke at the same time, and then Maeter made a statement while waving her hand at the phone."

A momentary pause then Stoner says. "I can understand Maeter waving her hand at the phone but what's so funny with Holland and Talho nearly talking at the same time?"

I have managed to get a hold of myself at this point. "I don't know, it just did." I answer.

"I wasn't that funny!" Maeter adds with her hands on her hips.

I smile along with Eureka at Maeter.

I hear Hap ask, without any hesitation. "So you two gotten to second base yet?"

I blush while looking at Eureka and as I am doing this Eureka asks a question. "What's second base?" Which of course makes me blush even more.

Talho's voice, like a voice to answer my prayers, answers this question in a sensible embarrassing-moment-blocker. "Well talk about it later, ok Eureka?"

"Ok." Eureka answers slightly confused.

"Hi Eureka, are you feeling well?" Mischa's collected voice asks.

I see Eureka's face light up some more as she answers. "Yes, thank you Misha.

"Is everyone there?" I suddenly ask.

A course of "yeps and yes's" answer me.

"Is Gonzy there?" I ask, not hearing anything from him. (Not that he really says much of anything he might at lest make a 'Hmm' sound)

"No, he was actually a Coralian, imagine that! One that knew what he was was living right with us!" Slightly surprisingly it was Stoner who answers.

Eureka's eyes widen at this. "H-h-he was?" She stutters out.

"Yep, when Renton saved you he said something and then just exploded with light and the light left." Hap answers.

Eureka looks over at me with her eyes still wide.

I look at her, also surprised and then say. "That's cool. I wonder why he never said anything to Eureka?"

"Don't know, maybe he just wanted to see how see would develop on her own." Holland interjects his answer.

Eureka, who has recovered from her shock some, turns to the phone and asks. "Talho, how is the baby coming?"

"Just fine, everything is going great." Talho answers

I hear Holland mumble "Yep, which includes the start of mood swings and food cravings."

Talho, ignoring him, then says "Well we will be on our way over there pronto!"

Holland says "Yes, and we can take some time to actually get back together again and figure things out, in fact well be going the fast way!"

Linck raises his hands and says, "YA!"

I, along with everyone ells in the room, look at him for a moment, then Maurice says. "You know were not on the _Gekko-Go_ right Linck?"

Linck lowers his head and then blushes slightly in embarrassment and says "Opps, I forgot."

I start laughing again but this time everyone joins in, Eureka smiles and giggles a little.

Linck just smiles and starts to laugh to.

After everyone calms down enough Holland says "Ok, were on our way, Maestro how long will it take us to get there?"

Ken-Goh's, or as Holland sometimes calls him Maestro, rough and stern sounding voice comes through and answers "In a day or two, we will be there soon as long as there not any unforeseen difficulties."

"Great well see you then." I happily say.

"Bye!" The crew of the _Gekko-Go_ say before the call is ended.

We, as in everyone in the room, just wait relaxed for a moment until Maeters stomach growls.

She looks over to us and asks "When's dinner going to be ready mammy, daddy?"

I smile and look at Eureka while walking back to the kitchen. "In a little bit."

TO EVERYONE!!!!

Thank you for waiting and reviewing (such reviews helped me get my drive back faster)

It took me so long to get this chapter out because I just waited to long to write it, and so when I did start to write it I didn't have any drive left. I had the entire chapter in my head, I just couldn't make myself type it up. So I started to write a sentence here another there, then a paragraph, until I was back to writing 2 pages in a sitting and here it is done, so I should get the next out in a 2 or 3 weeks. Sorry for the wait and thanks for waiting!

(I will get back to individual reviews and fixing errors in chapters including previous ones after a couple of chapters, I think I will just move forward for a bit before going back)

Have a good day and I hoped you enjoyed the Chapter.


	6. The Shop

Ok, it isn't checked over right now, but I hope that I will soon update a checked-over version

Ch 6: The Shop

As I slowly wake up I find myself facing Eureka, who is on her back. Her simple grey pajamas, with the top back of the shirt cut so that she could wear it with her wings, and which she had gotten for short term, do nothing to hide her beauty, or maybe they just fail to hide her beauty from me I'm not to sure. I shift my head to get a better look at her face, as I do I notice that I'm laying on one of her wings. Her wing is slightly squishy beneath me but it doesn't cause her any discomfort to have people laying on them. At lest that's what she assured the four of us of before we went to sleep. Eureka had let Linck and Maeter test out her wings by laying on one and she said that she just felt it only as slight pressure and warmth from their bodies. She had then blushed as she added that when the touch was more specific, such as a hand or fingers, she felt more details. I look at her face, which is slightly covered with some of her hair, and attempt to smile only to find that I'm already smiling. I move my hand and brush the hair from her face. As I'm doing that her eyes open and she turns to look at me.

I start to blush before she speaks. "Good morning Renton." She whispers to me.

"Good morning Eureka." I also whisper back, not wanting to disturb the three children. "Do you want to get up and make breakfast with me?" I quietly add.

"No!" She quickly and quietly whispers. "At lest not yet, can we just lay here for a moment?" I hear her continue in a slightly pleading voice.

"Sure" I answer

She then smiles and rolls over onto her side facing towards me. My face heats up with a blush as I feel her snuggle against me. Her head ends up under my head with her arms against her chest between us.

After a short time Eureka asks. "Can I actually stay with people? Mabey we can just get back on the _Gekko-Go_ when it arrives and leave with it away from everyone ells?"

My eyes widen at this and I put my arm around her, which is also when I realize my other arm is already under her just numb. "Don't worry, people will eventually get used to you, and not everyone is stupid, what about Akino, Hotaru, and Megane? Besides, we cant hide on the _Gekko-Go_ forever."

"But theirs so many that don't want me here, and… and those children, they think that I'm just going to eat them." I feel, and hear, Eureka say into my chest. "And why cant we just hide in the _Gekko-Go_? I mean I did it for years with the military after me."

"Those people that don't like you will wither come around eventually or they don't matter." I say in a quasi-loud whisper. "And, and those kids well they have suffered but they don't know any better, in time they will see you for the beautiful angle that you are." My voice gets extremely quiet and I tilt my head so that my chine is on top of her head when I say this. "And ok yes we could go and live on the _Gekko-Go_ but that wouldn't be the best place for our family to grow up. True we could teach them, and ourselves, everything that we needed to know but the kids wont have the benefit of a school and they wont be able to make new friends and all of the other stuff that kids get to do!" I finish in a normal whisper.

Eureka seems to shrink into herself some then she vary quietly whispers. "I'm afraid."

"I'll protect you from anything, don't worry." I whisper back.

After a few more minutes of laying there I ask again. "Do you want to go and make breakfast with me now?"

A moment later Eureka moves back and looks up at me. "Yes"

I smile and move my hand that's around her and place it on the pillow next to my head and lift myself up with that and my legs so that Eureka could get her wing out from under me. After she had gotten her wing out I carfully turned around, expecting to see a sleeping Maurice, and see an empty bed, which scared me for a moment till I notice a foot on the floor. I crawl over to the side of the bed and look over, seeing a sleeping Maurice on the floor, probably from falling off of the bed. I turn to Eureka and see her removing her other wing from on top of Maeter and Linck and then putting the blanket on them.

"Maurice is asleep on the floor." I whisper a warning to Eureka.

She nods in reply and the two of us carefully and quietly leave the room.

* * *

_**POV CHANGE: Maurice**_

I open my eyes after Renton and Mama leave. I know that Renton is my dad now, or will be soon enough, but sometimes I find myself just calling him Renton. I then think about the quiet conversation that I heard, or at lest I heard most of it. Ok mama is thinking about going back to the _Gekko-Go_, which isn't too bad, but Renton thinks that it would be best for everyone is we stayed here.

Well, the three of us were having a good time here while we waited for Mammy and Renton to come back, and we did make some friends though some of those aren't good friends. Axel, grandpa, is nice. Going to an actual school would be nice, even if it would be difficult being separated during the day.

The _Gekko-Go_ is cool too though, we get to fly around, go to new places, but we seldom actually get to get out and see those places. The crew is known and friendly, but there isn't anyone ells of our age there. I think that it is nicer being here than the _Gekko-Go_.

Alright then now what about mama? A lot of people don't like her. Will they get over it? Well, the entire crew on the _Gekko-go_ don't mind her. Their was that city that didn't seem to like her, but that was because of her being a soldier not a Corelian. The three girls Akino, Hotaru, and Megane are friends with her. Renton says that people will change their minds eventually, I mean a lot of people like mama, so mabey it doesn't matter that some people don't like Eureka they wont hurt her right? Dad wouldn't let that happen, he would kill them all first. So why not try? If you give up before trying don't you fail? Holland, Renton, and the almost-grandpa that Holland killed all said that you had to try no matter what. So we try and if it doesn't work then we call the _Gekko-Go_ and go with them. Mama doesn't seem like she wants to try to much though, we have to give her support with Renton so she can make more friends, mama needs more friends. And… and… she wouldn't like it if she thought later on that she could of given us a better life if we stayed here. So I have to help mama choose to stay here. Dad will do his best to, but if she asks hard enough he will cave, Dad'll do anything that Eureka asks of him.

With that settled I feel myself content to lay there for a few more minutes. Untill of course I smell breakfast.

* * *

_**POV CHANGE: Third Person, Kitchen/Living Room **_

Renton and Eureka are cooking in their pajamas with the chef aprons, and in Renton's case a chefs hat, over them.

Renton turns his head towards to Eureka as he speaks. "So do you think that you want to see those three girls again?"

Eureka slows, but doesn't stop, her cooking activity and answers with a slightly strained face. "I would like to but I really don't want to be in public much today."

"Don't worry you don't have to go out in public today if you don't want to, but why not ask if the girls could come on over here?" Renton then says to Eureka.

Eureka's face changes to a more relaxed and a happier look when she answers. "Yes, that would be best."

Renton smiles and then his face lights up momentarily with a thought till it turns to one of slight despair as he comprehends it. He spins around and looks over then not-to-great looking room. "Uhh, I think maybe you should ask them to come over for dinner so that we have time to at lest clean this place up some."

Eureka temporarily stops cooking and turns around to look at the room as well. "Oh, yes I'll do that, do you think that we can make this place presentable?"

"Well, we can make it look a lot better and show that we are making the best of what we have." Renton confidently adds.

"Alright" Eureka says while nodding and turning back to the food. "Renton the eggs are burning!"

Renton turns around in a flash and with an. "Ahhh!"

While the two of them are busy with 'saving' breakfast Maurice enters the room, with a sleepy Maeter and Linck behind him, the later rubbing his eyes. They go over to the faded black couch and sit down on it, with Maeter fideling with one of the longer cuts on the couch.

"Ok, good the food was only a little burned, now to put it on the table-" Renton says as he turns around with a large plate that has a lot of eggs on it and nearly drops it in his surprise as he sees the kids at the couch. "Ahh, umm, oh hello I didn't hear you come in."

Maurice looks up and says. "Just don't drop the food."

"Uhh ok here it is, I'll go get some plates." Renton says sheepishly as he puts the plate of eggs on the table.

"Good morning, and here is the bacon." A smiling Eureka says happily to her children.

A chorus of "Good morning" answers her as the children start to wake up and smell the food.

Eureka goes back for some bagels as Renton comes back with some plates and silverware.

"Alright, help yourself, what do you all want to drink? Wait, let me see what we have…" Renton's voice fades as he goes over to the refrigerator and opens it. "Ok, we have some apple juice, orange juice, and some milk what do you want?"

"Apple juice!" A now wide awake Maeter says loudly.

"Apple juice." A still sleepy Linck adds in a still sleepy voice.

"Orange juice." Maurices says while putting some bacon and eggs onto his plate.

Renton turns his head towards Eureka and then asks. "How about you Eureka?"

"I'll have orange juice." Eureka answers while she puts the plate of bagels on the table along with some butter.

Renton starts to busy himself with getting all the drinks ready. While he is doing this Eureka takes off her apron, walks across some of the grey barber carpet and hangs it up on a coat rack that's next to the door. She then sits down next to the kids on their right on the couch.

"Ok, here's your drinks." Renton says while he puts the drinks on the table, then repeating what Eureka did with her apron but he also does it with his hat. He sits down to the left of the kids on the couch.

At this point a recently awakened Axel comes into the room. "Hmm? Going to the trouble of making all this breakfast and going to eat it all without waking me up?"

The three kids stop eating and look between Axel, Eureka, and Renton. Eureka is blushing slightly while Renton's mouth is open.

Axel bursts out with deep laughter at this point. "Hahahaha"

The kids smile and get back to eating, except for Linck who laughs along with the old man. Eureka smiles slightly and relaxes again.

Renton closes his mouth and smiles while getting up. "Here, ill get you a plate and a drink, what do you want?"

"I'll have some orange juice please." Responds Axel while he goes and sits on the couch next to Eureka, but keeping himself scooted forward so that he isn't sitting against her wing.

"Ok, here's your drink and plate grandpa." Renton says to Axel as he sits back down at is spot.

During the meal Eureka looks towards Axel and asks. "I was wondering if we could have some friends that we made yesterday come over for dinner."

"Eh? Sure, how many are there going to be?" Reply's Axel.

Renton Looks up and answers. "Three."

Maeter pipes in at this point. "Oh the three girls that took mama shopping, Hotaru, Magane, and Akino."

"Alright, we'll prepare for that." Axel says diffidently. "Renton, I think today I should take you to the temporary shop."

Renton nodes and says. "That would be great, how far is it?"

"Not to far, we'll go see it after we get ready for the day." States Axel.

Eureka looks to Renton and asks. "What about cleaning up this place some?'

Renton smiles at her while he answers. "Were just going to look at it today, it shouldn't take that long, right Axel?"

Axel seems to stop for a moment before responding. "Yes, it wont be that long, just a short look." He then gets back to breakfast.

Renton stares for a moment longer then he also gets back to eating, while Eureka has already gone back to eating with her question answered.

__

* * *

____

_**POV CHANGE: First Person, Renton**_

We had walked for a short while before any real change started to happen. The buildings started to look both more industrial and slightly more cleaned up then at the apartment. The street that we were walking next to had recently been re-layered, which made this area's future look brighter if the city was looking into it.

Axel gets my attention with. "Were almost there, see that building that recently got a new paintjob?"

I look ahead and see a recently bland grey painted large rectangular building. The building has Two large garage doors on the side of it and a normal sized door at the front. Oh yes there is also graffiti, even more recently painted than the bland paintjob (and more colorful) over the garage doors that reads; 'Cursed buildings remain through new paint!'.

Right before I was going to ask about it I hear Axel say. "What's that on the side? Someone put graffiti on my shop!?!" While speeding up to go over to it.

I catch up with Axel at the garage doors to hear him saying. "Irresponsible kids just thinking that they can do whatever they want to anything!"

I look up at the graffiti and say to Axel. "It says that this building is haunted, do you know the history of it?"

Axel turns to me with a look of annoyance and states. "Get that fool notion that ghosts and such-like exist you hear me boy? There's no such things as hauntings! Now lets get inside, I'll just have to clean it off tomorrow before the work day starts."

I cringe slightly and then node while turning and going to the front door, Axel fallowing me.

When we reach the front there is a military LFO that we hadn't seen before slightly to the side of the entrance, to the left side of the building, and its pilot at the door.

I speak before Axel can and ask. "Hello, who are you and what can we do for you?"

Right after I speak I hear Axel add in. "And were not open today! I also haven't decided if were going to be working on military projects or mechas."

The pilot turns quickly around, spots us, and seems to relaxe as he says. "Now, now don't get grouchy I'm just seeing if you were hear today, you see my LFO has a problem and I need it to be discreetly fixed before the next inspection."

I frown slightly and ask again. "You didn't say your name, what is it?"

He looks at me with slight disdain for a moment before his gaze drastically changes and he says. "Your Renton Thurston!"

I pause for a moment before answering. "Yes, that's MY name what's yours?"

The pilot jerks back slightly before smiling and stepping forward with his hand out while saying. "My name is Roketto, its nice to meet you Renton, you don't mind if I call you Renton do you?

I shake his hand slightly confused and I hear my grandfather say behind me. "So, you messed up your LFO and you just want to fix it before inspection comes around hmm?"

He, thankfully, stops smiling, pulls back his hand and looks over to Axel. "Well, ya I guess I mean you don't even have to do a good job, I just need it relatively good enough to pass."

I frown and look straight at him with a hint of anger in both my eyes and my voice. "So you don't care at all for your LFO? AND you don't know anything of the skill of the mechanics that your intrusting it to?"

Roketto looks straight at me and shrugs slightly. "Well, iv heard that this old man used to be pretty good so ya that works, and why should I care about my LFO I'm to valuable to through away and LFO's can be rather easily replaced."

I feel my blood start to boil while his face is starts to look like a nice target for my fist…

"We wont be doing any business with one like you, leave and don't come back here Mr. Roketto." Axel says to him while putting one of his hands on my shoulder and squeezing slightly.

Roketto scrunches up his face slightly and turns around and heads toward his LFO. "Fine, whatever old man, and Renton, if you ever need anything I bet we can make a deal."

I just stand there with Axel behind me as he gets in his LFO and takes off slightly erratically in it.

"Well boy, lets go ahead and get inside before any more stupid people come along to bug us." Axel says as he turns toward the door while getting out some keys.

I turn away from where Roketto left and walk over to the door as Axel opens it. "Alright."

We enter the first room and it's a small waiting room with a counter on one wall, which leads to a small cubical-like room, and a door right next to it, to the right. The room has recently been refurbished and the walls repainted, this time a bright white, the carpet is Berber like the house and the room also has a few pieces of furniture. There are two poorly made wooden chairs and a dull black couch, with a table in the middle of them all. Behind the counter is a roller chair and a small desk, along with a door to the left in the little room.

"This section isn't much now, nor is it really anywhere near the list of things needed to be upgraded, but it wont see much use, only some short business dealings I bet." Axel says as he heads to the door next to the right of the counter.

I fallow him as he goes through the door and I find myself in a short hallway. The hallway goes forward to another door and in the middle of the hallway it also branches off into a hallway that leads to two doors, one on the left and one on the right.

While both of us are still moving forward I hear Axel speak again. "The door on the left down the other hallway leads to the counter room while the door on the right leads to a small relaxation room, which is empty, the bathroom which is connected to that, and a small office which is also connected to the relaxation room."

I nod as I answer and fallow him. "Alright"

Through this door is another hallway, exept this one is large enough for a car to drive through and it continues for about 50 feet. The floor hear is recently power washed cement. There are two extra large doors across from each other in the middle of the hallway, and another extra large door at the end of the hallway.

I turn my head towards Axel as he talks while moving down the hallway towards the door at the end. "The doors on either side of this hallway lead to storage rooms, the room on the left has a vehicle to move either lots of parts or large parts to and from the workshop space. The hallway is as large as it is so that is can accommodate them and, if needed an LFO. The doors can slide back and the walls around them are hinged so that they just keep folding if you really need the room. Doing so will ruin the paintjob, so don't do it unless you have to."

"Gotcha." I respond while keeping up with him.

We enter the final room, the workshop, and it might be larger than the hanger on the _Gekko-Go_. On the right side of the hanger on the far wall are two garage doors, reinforced metal. I find that I have stopped moving and am just staring at some of the stuff here. The shop is mostly empty but some of the tools and equipment are-top-of-the-line stuff, some of them seem like they haven't even been released into many military shops yet, while others seem to be either old or worn out. In fact besides a few of the military pieces that cater to their current line modals the new and old stuff is kinda randomly mixed.

This, of course, forces me to say something, I settle for. "Wow." And nothing more.

"Is that all you can say?" Axel responds both indignantly, and to me familiarity. "I mean look at some of those parts that they gave us! I can get better at a garbage dump!"

"Yes, but look at a lot of that other stuff, I mean its top of the line awesome.!" I reply to Axel.

Axel stays turned away from me and returns with a. "Pha, all this high tech stuff isn't needed."

I laugh at this and answer back at him. "True its not needed but it sure makes life easier!"

Axel doesn't respond to that but he does say. "Alright time to tell you what some of these things do and then we can go back home and you can start cleaning it up with Eureka."

I nod as he starts to point and explain some things. We stay for about 30 more minutes before we head back home.

* * *

_**Authors Replies**_

Alright, I seem to be getting back into writing some, soon I will go back and start fixing a few errors preveisuly done and I'll go back and answer some reviews.


End file.
